fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dozla
Dozla（ドズラ Dozura）is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is one of the game's pre-promoted units, and is the personal guard of L'Arachel, princess of the country of Rausten. He is first seen in Chapter 4 but can not be recruited until Chapter 11. He is a Berserker from Rausten. His in-game description describes him as "a hearty man with a thirst for life." In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, he helps L'Arachel, travelling beside her in her quest to fight evil. Dozla can be seen travelling with L'Arachel and Rennac for the earlier part of the game. He is quick to do L'Arachel's bidding and is in many respects as 'free-spirited' as her. He often goes along with the unnecessary things she has him do, like pretend they are a random travelling group of warriors. Unlike Rennac, he doesn't feel the need to be paid for his work. In addition, he is one of the very few people who actually thinks as highly of L'Arachel as she does of herself. He is the total opposite of Rennac, fighting for the greater good and L'Arachel's ego instead of money. This can be shown in his B level support with Myrrh, where he ascribes her "funny feeling in her chest" with love for L'Arachel. Dozla, as his in game description suggests, is a very lively man. Despite his rugged appearance, he is quite gentle and sensitive. In a Support Conversation, Dozla will make plans with Garcia to try new things like archery and magic. In the later conversations they talk about the meeting and what happened during them, for instance, at one point Garcia mentions how Dozla burnt off his beard while trying magic. Dozla then comments on how it 'grew back quite nicely' and how Garcia 'looked dashing without it'. Dozla sometimes comes off as being "simple-minded". This is evident in his support between, when Rennac will demand 50,000 gold for traveling with L'Arachel, and claims he will bend 50,000 ears to get it, Dozla thinks he really wants 50,000 ears. However we learn later that Dozla just likes to tease Rennac from time to time, showing his humorous side. As a Berserker, Dozla has the ability to cross water and mountains easily, both of which can greatly come in handy during many different battles. Dozla has a great enjoyment in fighting monsters. However, he is saddened when he has to kill other people, but insists he must protect everyone. Stats Base Stats | Berserker | Thunder |1 |43 |16 |12 |9 |4 |11 |6 |16 |6 | Axe- B | Battle Axe Elixir |} Growth Rates |85% |50% |35% |40% |30% |30% |25% |} Overall He is very much of what would be called a "glass cannon": he will hit really hard, but do not be surprised if he shatters from his low dodge, though he does have a good amount of HP to give him a margin of error. A berserker is always a useful unit to have, but if a well-trained Ross becomes one, he will do better in terms of critical hits and strength. When maxed, Dolza has better SKL, DEF, RES and HP. His SPD will also be high enough to double most units. He is recruited through a Talk option with L'Arachel after she is recruited herself in Chapter 11. Endings *'Dozla of the Steady Axe' (豪傑戦士 Gōketsu senshi) As L'Arachel rose to become queen, he remained by her side. Watching L'Arachel grow to become the queen she was destined to be was Dozla's greatest joy in life. *'(A Support with L'Arachel)' L'Arachel was, in time, made queen of Rausten, with Dozla at her side, as always. Later, Dozla wept like a baby when L'Arachel was wed. His emotional outburst is remembered as much as, if not more than, the ceremony itself. Other Supports *Ewan *Garcia *Rennac *Myrrh Quotes Trivia *Dozla's Growth rates are exactly the same as Bartre's growth rates from Rekka no Ken. *Even though he is wearing armor (as shown in the portrait below), it does not appear when he is fighting enemies. Gallery File:dozla.gif|Dozla's portrait in The Sacred Stones Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters